


Blue Like Your Eyes

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and she's reluctant to admit them when she finally realizes them, marinette is oblivious to her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir play the 21 questions game, and Marinette has a startling revelation.





	Blue Like Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-promo: if you want a drama-filled aged-up Adrienette fic, you should read my fic [Welcome to New York ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758569/chapters/34126665)! I uploaded the final chapter earlier today, and there's a sequel on the way. ;)

She wasn’t quite sure why she had agreed to it.

 

They had been patrolling the city for an hour or so, but they hadn’t run into anything that required their help. No akumas, no bank robberies, no muggings- not even a little old lady to help across the street.

 

The city was asleep tonight.

 

So, they decided to take a break and talk for a while.

 

They were sitting on top of the Centre Pompidou, their legs hanging off the side, when Chat suddenly turned his head toward her and said, “hey, do you want to play the 21 questions game?”

 

She shook her head. “You know I don’t like revealing too much about my civilian life.”

 

“It doesn’t have to get _that_ personal,” he insisted. “I just… I don’t know, like, _anything_ about you, y’know? And I get that you don’t like sharing stuff that could lead to me finding out who you are, and I’m okay with that. But I consider you a good friend, and I want to get to know you better.” He stuck out his bottom lip. “Please?”

 

After a moment, she sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, whatever. But I’m not answering anything that’s too personal.”

 

“Awesome,” Chat said with a grin, pulling his legs up onto the roof and turning his whole body to face her. “Okay, um, what’s your civilian name?”

 

“Chat, I _just said-“_

 

“I’m kidding,” he laughed. “Jeez, LB. You’re so high-strung sometimes.”

 

She huffed. “I am _not.”_

 

“Okay, okay,” he said, thinking. “Uh, what’s your favorite thing to do for fun?”

 

“Probably sewing,” Ladybug answered.

 

“Ooh, milady’s creative, huh?”

 

Ladybug scowled. “Shut up. It’s my turn. What’s your favorite TV show?”

 

Chat hummed thoughtfully. “Probably Naruto.”

 

Ladybug snorted. “You watch anime?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Chat said matter-of-factly. “And I’m not ashamed of it.”

 

“Is that where you learned all that flirting that you do?”

 

In the moonlight, she thought she noticed his cheeks turn just slightly pink. “Maybe.”

 

She laughed. “Okay your turn.”

 

“All right. What made you start sewing?”

 

She bit her lower lip as she thought about her answer. “Well, I’ve always been interested in fashion, and a few years ago, I started learning to sew so that I could bring my designs to life.”

 

Chat beamed. “That’s so awesome.”

 

Ladybug smiled and turned her head away from him. “So, who’s your favorite musical artist?”

 

“Probably Jagged Stone.”

 

Ladybug’s face lit up. “Really? He’s my favorite, too!”

 

Chat grinned. “Well, great minds think alike. Okay, um, since you’re into fashion, who- um- who’s your favorite designer?”

 

Ladybug glanced at him with a furrowed brow. “Why all the fashion-related questions?”

 

Chat shrugged. “I’m interested in your interests.”

 

She looked away from him. “Okay, um, I’d have to say Gabriel Agreste.”

 

She heard a sort of choking noise and looked over at Chat, whose eyes had gone wide. “R- really?”

 

“Yeah,” Ladybug said. “He’s awesome. I would do _anything_ to get a job with him.”

 

Chat nodded stiffly. “That- that’s cool. Uh, that’s that one guy’s dad, right? What’s his name- Adrien Agreste?”

 

Ladybug nodded, looking away from her partner once again as a small smile formed on her face. “Yeah. The model.”

 

“Right. Uh, he’s pretty cool, huh?”

 

“Yeah, he is. Anyway, it’s my turn to ask you something. Um, what’s your favorite color?”

 

She looked back at him and saw his expression soften as he smiled fondly at her.

“Blue,” he said. “Want to know why?”

 

“Why?”

 

He leaned toward her a bit, and she felt her pace quicken at his sudden closeness. “Because it reminds me of your eyes.”

 

She froze, and she could feel her face heating up. “That- that’s so cheesy.”

 

“Yeah, but you have to admit, it was good.”

 

She scowled, trying to calm her inexplicably racing heart. “It was _okay.”_

 

“Did it make you fall in love with me?”

 

She felt the tiniest pang in her chest. “Is that your question?”

 

He shrugged. “Sure.”

 

“No, that dumb comment didn’t make me fall in love with you.”

 

He tutted. “Well, I guess my plan failed. That’s okay, though; I’ll get you to fall for me someday.” He turned and winked a green eye at her.

 

She swallowed. “Good luck with that, kitty.”

 

***

 

Marinette lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“What’s going on with me, Tikki?” she asked after a long silence.

 

“What’s wrong?” her kwami squeaked in response.

 

“When I was talking to Chat tonight, something weird happened.”

 

“What was it?”

 

Marinette furrowed her brow and sat up to look at her kwami. “Chat was flirting- as usual- and I just… I don’t know. My heart started beating really fast, and my face felt really hot, and…” she pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. “Hey, come here and feel my face. Does it feel like I have a fever?”

 

Tikki floated toward her chosen and felt her face. “No, you don’t feel any warmer than usual.”

 

“Are you sure? I think I must be sick.”

 

“Do you _feel_ sick?”

 

Marinette thought about it. “I mean, I already told you about the heart thing and feeling hot, but there’s also this weird feeling in my stomach? Like, I don’t exactly feel nauseated or anything, but- I don’t know- my stomach just feels _weird.”_

 

“You mean like… butterflies in your stomach?”

 

Marinette shook her head. “No. I mean, yeah, that’s what it feels like, but that’s not what it is.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because there’s no reason for me to have butterflies in my stomach. I haven’t spoken to Adrien since yesterday.”

 

“No,” Tikki said slowly. “But you _have_ spoken to Chat Noir.”

 

“So what?”

 

“So… maybe _Chat Noir_ gave you those butterflies.”

 

Marinette furrowed her brow. “That doesn’t make any sense. I don’t have a crush on Chat Noir.”

 

Tikki took a deep, patient breath. “Are you _sure?”_

 

Marinette laughed. “Of course I’m sure. I have a crush on _Adrien.”_

 

“It’s not impossible to crush on two people at once, you know.”

 

“I know,” Marinette said. “But… it’s _Chat._ He’s my friend.”

 

“Adrien is your friend.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “That’s different.”

 

“Why? What makes it different?”

 

“Chat’s my partner. If we were together and got into a fight or something, that could screw us up in battle.”

 

“Crushing on someone is a _feeling,_ Marinette,” Tikki said. “It doesn’t matter if it’s logical or practical. You don’t think about it; you just feel it in your heart.”

 

“And I _don’t_ feel it in my heart,” Marinette insisted.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Marinette threw her hands up in exasperation. “Why do you keep saying that?”

 

“Because, honestly, I think that maybe you’re too blinded by your feelings for Adrien to see how you feel about the boy who’s been chasing after you for three years.”

 

“That’s ridiculous.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yes! It is!”

 

“Okay,” Tikki said. “Then tell me about Chat Noir.”

 

Marinette furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

 

“Tell me about him,” Tikki repeated. “Tell me about his personality. Tell me about what you like about him and what you dislike about him.”

 

“Why?”

 

Tikki sighed. “Just humor me.”

 

Marinette huffed and lay back down on her bed. “Okay, he… he’s really flirty, and he tells a lot of bad puns. He’s brave and a good fighter.”

 

“Okay. What do you dislike about him?”

 

“Well, he tells too many puns. And he flirts too much. And he can be kind of reckless sometimes… but he always comes through.”  


“Now, what do you like about him?”

 

Marinette thought about it. “He’s… dependable. He always has my back, and I always know I can trust him. He… can be funny sometimes. And he’s really sweet. He… he always puts everyone else before himself during akuma attacks, and I’ve lost track of how many times he’s sacrificed himself to save me. And… I don’t know. I can tell there’s something more to him than what he shows me, y’know? Like, yeah, he’s a flirt, but he’s so much more than that. But it’s not like he’s pretending to be something he’s not- I think he’s being himself, just not his _whole_ self, if that makes any sense. He’s just showing me the part of him that makes him seem… I don’t know. Cooler? Less vulnerable? I don’t know. But… even with all his goofing around, I know he cares about me.” Marinette felt herself smile softly to herself, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach coming to life again. “He does this cute little thing where he-“ Marinette’s eyes went wide and she sat bolt upright in her bed. “Holy crap,” she breathed. “Did I just say something Chat Noir does is _cute?”_

 

“Yep,” Tikki said, nodding.

 

The realization hit her like a truck. “Tikki, I… I think I might have a crush on Chat Noir.”

 

The small red kwami smiled triumphantly.

 

***

 

Ladybug arrived early for their next patrol. She hadn’t been able to focus very well on anything in the past two days since her shocking revelation.

 

So, she found herself waiting apprehensively at the top of the Eiffel Tower an hour before their agreed-upon time.

 

After about half an hour of waiting, she heard Chat land behind her and turned around to look at him.

 

“You’re early,” she commented.

 

“And you’re even earlier,” he responded, quirking an eyebrow. “I’m _always_ early to patrols- you’re always right on time. What’s up?”

 

She huffed and crossed her arms. “How did you do it?”

 

He furrowed his brow. “What?”

 

“How did- how did you-“ she sighed, feeling her cheeks grow warm. “How did you make me fall for you?”

 

He stared at her and blinked. “What?”

 

“I- I’ve never even thought about you that way until the other day, but… you did it. How?”

 

“Are you saying… you’ve fallen for me?”

 

“Yes, dummy,” she said, her face burning at this point. “And frankly, I’m not quite sure how you did it, because I’ve been madly in love with a guy from my school for three years, and I honestly wasn’t sure if I would _ever_ get over him, but now all of a sudden, I can’t stop thinking about _you.”_

Chat grinned. “You can’t stop thinking about me?”

 

“Don’t rub it in,” Ladybug scowled. She knew her face had to be as red as her suit by now.

 

Chat smiled widely and took a few steps toward her. “I… I can’t believe this.”

 

She huffed, her heart beginning to race. “Neither can I.”

 

He let out a laugh and stepped closer to her. “Please, bugaboo.” Her heart thudded at the sound of the familiar nickname. “You act all tough, but I know you like me. You just admitted that you’ve fallen for me, after all.”

 

The butterflies had returned to her stomach, and she felt like her heart was going to explode from her chest. “Yes, okay? I… I _do_ like you.”

 

He took a final step toward her, and they were now mere inches apart. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and as he got closer, she could tell that his cheeks were a deep shade of red, too.

 

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he confessed in a quiet voice, gently putting his hand under her chin and tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

 

Then he kissed her.

 

He was softer and gentler than she would have imagined. His lips were warm, and as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her body closer to his, she felt safe. She could tell from the kiss that he was probably just as inexperienced as she was, and when she moved a hand to rest on his chest, she could feel his heart thudding just as violently as hers.

 

They broke apart after a minute or so, their foreheads and bodies remaining pressed together.

 

Chat grinned giddily down at her, not opening his eyes. “This is the best day of my life,” he confessed, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

 

A tiny smile grew on her face. Here she was, wrapped in the arms of the boy she had been fighting crime with for years. This was Chat Noir, her partner, one of her best friends… and, maybe soon, her boyfriend.

 

One of her hands came up to ruffle his messy blond hair gently, and his eyes opened to meet hers as he smiled at her. She was stunned by how much pure admiration and love she could see in his gorgeous green eyes.

 

In that moment, she decided that green was her new favorite color.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or make a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
